Eragons choice
by MeerkatMan11
Summary: What will happen if Eragon chooses to lead the Varden? What will be the consequences? Spoiler: Saphira does die. Rated T to be safe DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Please review

"The most obvious choice- and the one the people of the Empire will most likely expect- is the person who actually killed Galbatorix. That is, Eragon."

The air in the chamber grew brittle, as if it were made of glass.

Everyone looked at Eragon, even Saphira and the werecat, and he could feel Umaroth and the other Eldunarí observing him closely too. He stared back at the people around him, neither frightened nor angered by their scrutiny. He searched Nasuada's face for a hint as to her reaction, but other than the seriousness of her expression, he could discern nothing of what she thought or felt. It unsettled him to realise that Däthedr was correct: he could become king. If he became king he make sure he undid the tyranny caused by Galbatorix.

"I accept," agreed Eragon. Orik looked happy, while Däthedr, Arya and Nasuada tensed up. King Orrin meanwhile looked slightly mutinous. Eragon didn't pay much attention to what everyone was doing until Orrin piped up.

"I will net accupt yoo as ahh..." he drifted off to sleep where he sat.

Nasuada now said stiffly: "We must still discuss the threat posed by the remaining cities-"

"Yes yes" muttered Eragon, "We shall discuss these matters tomorrow. We are due for a celebration tonight!"

After their victory at Uru'baen, the months passed both slowly and quickly for Eragon. Everyone now treated him with so much respect. On the third day Eragon was corronated with a simple but elegant crown. Upon the fifth day he travelled alone to make speeches to the crowds of Belatona, Feinster and Aroughs as well as release the soldiers from their bonds. He then did the same at Ceunon, Gil'ead and Dras Leona. After that he met up with the army that was now marching on Teirm. To Eragons surprise the people of Teirm refused to submit even after their oaths had been released. Eragon decided to attack the city the early dawn after the failed negotiations. But when the siege catapults fired flaming tar rocks one hit a warehouse that was found to be containing a grainy explosive substance. The entire warehouse exploded catapulting burning debris all throughout the city and igniting other warehouses.

"Oh no," Eragon thought with a sinking feeling in his gut as a massive explosion lit up the sky raining burning debris on the city. "Advance!" he yelled to his dismayed troops. His soldiers complied and charged the gate taking minimum casualties. The Teirm soldiers all seemed to be busy fighting the massive fires. As the Vardens battering ram broke down gate they met no little resistance. As he watched his divisions enter Teirm he sighed with relief. Suddenly another even larger explosion erupted from another warehouse. Eragon suddenly realised the danger to his own men. "Order all soldiers to fall back" he told Jörmundor. Until midday they watched Teirm burn, able to do little but watch.

That afternoon Eragon entered Teirm on Saphira at the head of a column of soldiers to find burned out houses and bodies. As they reached the least affected area, the North-East segment, they began to see people huddled in the gutters sobbing, many with burns. A man, presumably the leader of the Teirm survivors walked up accompanied by several blackened guards to Eragon as he dismounted Saphira.

"We submit," he groaned wearily.

"And you are..." Eragon asked

"Lord Jäcqis, Lord Ristharts advisor" he replied. "Lord Risthart was caught in the main castle during the fire. The wooden foundations burnt through and the entire castle collapsed. Very few of us have survived."

"We will give you supplies to last a week. After that we will send supplies to help you rebuild."

Eragon left Nasuada to sort out the details.

After that he travelled alone to Kuasta and extorted a promise a of allegiance from Kuasta's lord. Eragon flew back to his army and now marched north on Narda. Narda submitted and he returned to Uru'baen 7 days later. Their he found an extremely annoyed King Orrin.

"I will not let you upstart overrule my claim to the empire!" Orrin screamed. Since he was drunk no one listened and 1 month later he was replaced by his nephew, Torbor.

Eragon now had to deal with the problem with the displaced citizens of Uru'baen. He ordered a massive city built between Bullridge and the Spine. They would connect the river traveling west from Bullridge with the Toark river. He planned it to be a great city, and with the elves and dwarves help it was made habitable in 2 months.

Around this time there was a massive uprising in Dras-Leona led by the priests of the Helgrind.

"Damn it," yelled Eragon. He'd just heard about the uprising in Dras-Leona. Fortunately he was close by and could fly there quickly. "This is the fourth uprising this month. We have to do something about it. The only thing I can think of is to raze Dras-Leona to the ground. Order the evacuation of any remaining loyalist forces. I will fly above the city and tell the citizens to evacuate."

Eragon said a spell then mounted Saphira. As he flew over Dras-Leona he yelled with his enhanced voice:"People of Dras-Leona, I forewarn you of our attack on this city. I recommend you evacuate, as we will raze this city to the ground."

A few people left the city but not many. Jörmundor asked "Do we press the attack?"

"Yes" answered Eragon resolutely. He mounted Saphira and took off. He watched his catapults fire the massive flaming tar rocks. As they impacted they exploded. Eragon then dove down and Saphira landed, completing the destruction she had wrought last time they were here. As Saphira ripped down houses, Eragon cast spells killing many soldiers wreaking more havoc. His soldiers now marched through the opened gate and slew all they found. As explosives Eragon had ordered placed in the tunnels went off, the city sunk visibly, buildings breaking in half and falling over. As the complete and utter destruction of the city was completed, Eragon felt a pang of guilt. That pang was gone as he saw the Helgrind priests running. Saphira dove and coated all of them in a bright orange flame. They all died. All refugees were sent to Carvahall (the new capital being built).

The next day he invited the dwarves to join the riders. They accepted. But as landed at Uru'baen, disturbing news arrived. The population of Therinsford had been slaughtered by Urgals. Eragon, who had been about to invite the Urgals to join the riders, was filled with rage. He led his army into the Spine where they, much like Galbatorix's army, were slaughtered. But that was the plan.

Chapter 2 will reveal all...


	2. Chapter 2

But that was Eragons plan. As the Urgals charged down into his army, his archers who were kept separate climbed the hills of the valley from behind. That was when the Urgals realised they were all going to die. Eragon ordered his archers to fire and there spearman escort to fire. They did. The thousands of Urgals that has charged into the valley now tried to charge out as they were mown down by Eragons archers. Eragons men threw pots of oil into the mass of Urgals and that too killed hundreds when fire arrows set the oil alight. As the Urgals managed to break out in one corner, Eragon flew down and landed amongst them on Saphira. As 50 Kull charged them Saphira, breathed fire incinerating many Eragon suddenly fainted as the wards on Saphira broke as trees that the Urgals had cut down fell. The Kull kept charging several fell with arrows stuck in them but 9 reached Saphira. Saphira killed all, but a small Urgal stabbed her in the back of the neck while she was still pinned by the trees. Despite the fact it was victory, with Eragons men slaying an estimated 10,000 Urgals at the loss of only 4100 men, the loss of Saphira broke the hearts of many. Eragon was overcome with grief but didn't blame the Urgals. With only three other dragons- Thorn, Fírnen and a wild dragon that had hatched, there was no other female dragons.

Eragon decided to attack Ylèsei, a kingdom of Elves and Humans that had been formed just after the riders fell, up in the North. Murtagh had discovered it and it had hostilely fired on him. Eragon marched through the now Urgal free spine at the head of his army and destroyed the kingdom with little casualties as he arrived back to find his empire in famine and drought. He adopted a policy of forgetting about any cities south of Belatona, and too far removed such as Kuasta. This made him unpopular with many.

I might give up on this story, it is just getting old.

Sorry to those who want it continued.


End file.
